


Podfic: The Unseen Ache and Unintended Wounding

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lies, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff loves his son, he just doesn't love the lies. Stiles, meanwhile, doesn't want to lie to his dad, he just loves him too much to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Unseen Ache and Unintended Wounding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unseen Ache and Unintended Wounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677510) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



  
_The cruelest lies are often told in silence._  (Robert Louis Stevenson)  


[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?e5g3tq4343kgc9v)


End file.
